Findle City
Findle City is the capital of the Kingdom of Findle . The city was founded as a fortress to protect caravans traveling from Wingar. When the Ibyth Empire was destroyed by Lyttas, fort Findle became integral in defending the sparse human settlements from the Ibyth goblinoids. As the fort grew, a city formed around the walls and as the years went by, more and more was built to encompass the growing cityscape. Locations Findle City is comprised of 4 roughly equal quarters with smaller sections being added every few years. Royal Quarter The Royal Quarter covers the Northmost section of the city. This area houses some of the richest and most powerful people in all of Findle. Royal Palace The home of the rulers of Findle, the palace was created shortly after the kingdom was established. Kings Market The king's market is the primere place to buy and sell the most expensive and magical wares in the kingdom. The most prominent fixture is a golden statue of Findle's four heroes, Saint Reluse, Quixote, Jodando Legault and Steward Arundel Shay. Shay Manor A large walled complex filled with greenery. House Shay was given a small parcel of land within the city and conducts its own business with near full autonomy. Riverwatch Castle This castle houses some of Findle's most prominent visitors. Previously, the castle was the home of the Drakeson Family, but since the decline of the house, it has changed hands multiple times. The Minister Building East of the Royal Palace is the Minister Building where various representatives , church officials and nobles confer to decide the fate of the country. The Green Grounds A large area just East of the Minister Building that is reserved for use by the Heirophants. Within the park are several standing stones which are considered sacred by various peoples. Hemet Keep One of several keeps once owned by the Hemet Royal family. Merchants Quarter The center for craftsmen and shipping in the city. Most people in the city live in the Merchant's Quarter. Gáldgoroth Built by hill dwarves, Gáldgoroth is a neighborhood within the Merchant's quarter that is predominantly owned by and caters to dwarves. North-Dock The largest port in the capital, the North-dock caters mostly to merchant ships. The name is also used for the large market and service district located there. Bridge-Street Inn The cities largest inn sits on a bridge that spans the Vin River which divides the city in half. Bridge-Street is owned and operated by the Inn, which, in addition to providing a place for visitors to rest, also charges a toll for crossing the bridge. South-Dock & South-Dock Fortress South-Dock is Findle's second shipyard and serves as a dry-dock for damaged ships and military vessels. The port is protected by a massive stone fortress ringed with cannons. The fortress itself is owned by the Wingar family and serves as a base for the family. Pebble Street Chapel A small Empyrean chapel located on the South side of the Merchant Quarter Old Fort Ruins Located on an island in the Findle Harbor is the Old Fort. These ruins are all that remain of the original fort built by pirates and the ancestors of the Findleite people. Rokham Tower Located across the street from the Pebble Street Chapel, Rokham is one of the most notorious prisons and burial catacombs in all of Findle. The Tower serves as a prison but it is simply the tip of the iceberg as the main body of the complex is deep underground and has served as a repository for the deceased for centuries. Boneflint Burrough A large community of goblin-kin call this neighborhood their home. Boneflint Borrough has its own elected mayor and its own representation in the city. Divine Quarter Bethel Street Bethel Street is a long running street in parallel to the Voni River. This street is home to most of the priests in the city. It begins in the North of the city at the Fallview Mortuary, passes Blackwell Manor and the Cityheart Park and ends at Temple Airunis. Fallview Fallview Mortuay is a chapel and graveyard built at the base of the Voni River waterfall. Cityheart This park is a place of peace and serenity within the metropolitan walls of Findle. Often a favourite place for priests to interact with common people. Blackwell Manor Home of House Blackwell. This luxurious manor is usually empty, the family living most of the year in Wingar. High Ledge High ledge is a poorer community of those who work was merchants and artisans for the Church. Temple Airunis The largest temple in the city. Temple Airunis is the seat of the Empyrean Church in Findle. Temple services are provided 24 hours a day, every day, although priests of certain gods may not always be available. Airunis Market A large market and small river port servicing the priests and residents of the Divine Quarter. Lore Quarter The Lore Quarter houses most of the arcanists within the city. Built with arcane magic in mind, the streets are paved with red stone imported from Thessan, which is especially tough and resistant to damage from magic. Darklow Street This street runs underground, opening at two cavern entrances in the Lore Quarter and the North Slums. Darklow street houses and expansive underground complex and is the home to most of the Drow citizens in Findle. Darklow Street is known to be a very dangerous area and reports of missing people occur at nearly 10x the normal rate. Sigil Street Sigil Street is a cramped street stuck between the district wall and the wall of the Primcharta Arcane College. Many unscrupulous mages and the like call Sigil Street home. The street is known as one of the best places to purchase materials from other planes. The Alchemerium One of the most powerful institutions in all of Findle, the Alchemerium is a massive factory-like college of alchemists. The complex is one of the only sources of dragonpowder in all of Findle as the alchemists and gunsmiths of the region closely guard the secret to its creation. The Ruby Manor A large mansion owned by the cult of Morrigan in Herat. The Ruby Manor is a source of much rumour and speculation by the inhabitants of the Lore Quarter. Despite the connection to various priests and saints, foreign clerics of the Witch Queen have seemingly cultivated an air of mystery about their activities within the manor grounds. Population Findle City supports a population of approximately 250,000 people and consists of 80% Humans, 10% Dwarves and 5% Elves and 5% other races. Sun Elves, Drow and Goblinoids. Due to steward Arundel Shay opening the country's borders, Findle City supports a sizable population of uncommon races. Drow living on the surface since the fourth age have been effected by long term exposure to the surface light and are now known as Sun Elves, while Goblinoids living in Findle are still viewed with suspicion resulting from their common rejection of Empyrean law and veneration of Daern the Dutiful.